The present invention relates generally to the field of health monitoring, and more particularly to health risk notifications.
People use a set of numbers every day in business, lifestyle, reference, and identification. Commonly used sets of numbers include phone numbers, driver's license numbers, credit card numbers, flight numbers, IP addresses, zip codes, and vital sign numbers. These sets of numbers generally follow a pattern when they are assigned to a person or organization. For instance, some sets of numbers are reserved as a special designation or service, such as “911”, which is reserved for emergency services. Phone number area codes and zip codes are sets of numbers designated to a localized area, e.g., a zip code of “77XXX” is a Texas prefix, and the area code of “281- . . . ” is a Houston area prefix. Prefixes such as “1-800- . . . ”, “1-877- . . . ”, and “1-888- . . . ” for a phone number designate that the set of numbers is a toll-free phone number. Outside of designation and regulations of a set of numbers, some people or entities can request a set of numbers, which can hold symbolic meaning to the owner. In some cases, a number can hold cultural, spiritual, or even superstitious connotations. For example, in regions of North America, the number “7” is generally held as a lucky number, but the number “13” is viewed as an unlucky number; even to extremes where sometimes aircraft seat rows and buildings will lack a thirteenth row or floor due to consumer avoidance of the number.